Choices
by btjcks
Summary: Bella decides to join the police to follow in her dad's footsteps as he gets deployed to Afghan with the TA but Bella has to make a choice that would change her life forever. S M owns all characters


**Bella**

"Bella welcome!" Aro was Charlie's boss but soon to be mine in the space of 5 seconds. "Here is your uniform and your locker number is 1901 if you need anything you know where I am."

"Thank you Aro." After my father was deployed to Afghanistan with the TA I felt like it was my duty to carry on in his footsteps and become a police constable.

"Well don't you look good in police uniform it finally gets you out of those clothes I like to call scruffs."

"Alice" I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen Alice since we left school since she went to London fashion school. Her hair was how I remember it short, black and spikey just like a pixie but in all fact she hadn't changed at all. "Alice what are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing in a police station?"

"Summer holiday Bells and my brother Edward got arrested after some guy claimed Edward punched him in a night club so as a lovely rather bored sister I thought I would come and pick him up but honestly bell's what is taking so long?" Alice's foot was tapping on the floor as she stared at the clock about the reception desk. Alice wasn't one for waiting around. "Wait here Alice, I will go and find out what cell he is in and bring him to you." As I mentioned the word 'cell' Alice shuddered at the thought of a cold room with nothing but a bench for a bed. Edward was the only brother out of the Cullen household I had never met. I had only ever seen pictures of him as he was always away with the army and apparently just come back from serving in Helmand Province (Afghan.)

"Mr Cullen you are good to go if you could just erm... if you could just fill out this form before you urm leave." Edward sat up from his prison bed his green smouldering eyes focused on me as I passed him the form to fill out. Honestly compared to the photo's I had seen of him he was beautiful. "Well thank you officer." Edward's voice was husky as he half smirked at me but then hesitated by the door "boy if only you had arrested me last night!" As he walked out to meet Alice he ran his fingers through he dazzling golden locks and grew his smirk from ear to ear before giving me a wink as he walked out the police station. "Catch up soon Bell's?"

"Sure thing Alice and tell your family I said hello." As I shouted out the door Aro was behind me waiting for me to go on to my first duty with Mike Newton.

**Edward**

I was expecting the dick Officer Newton to walk through the cell door and tell me I was staying in another night but as I heard an unfamiliar voice saying I was free to go I looked up to see a very attractive young police officer standing in the cell doorway. As she handed me the form I could see her cheeks starting to blush and her eyes focusing on the ground trying not to look up at me. Either she wasn't paying any attention or she was too shy to see that I had written my mobile number on the form instead of filling out the rest of the details.

"See you soon Bell's." Alice shouted to her as we made our way into my Volvo. "You... you know her?" If Alice knew who this mysterious girl was then I would make sure that I treated Alice like a number one sister for the rest of my existence. "Yes Edward and no you are not getting into her knickers not this time." Alice shouted a serious look towards me but honestly every word she says about a girl goes in one ear and out the other. "Would I do such a thing Alice come on, me? Little Mr Innocent?"

"Edward you and innocent shouldn't come into the same sentence and as for the question yes you would. How many girls are you going to try and get into your bed this time?" Alice had a point but it's not my fault girls fall to their knees every time I say hi. I had to see this girl Alice call's Bell's again and I knew just the plan.

* * *

_A/N Just want to say a big thank you to lucythebrave (go follow her on twitter) for helping me with proof reading the story etc. Please let me know what you think of the story so I know whether to continue with it or not. Hope you enjoyed it :) _


End file.
